MiyaHaya Week Belated, 1st Day:Throughout Time
by Mochi Rosoideae
Summary: Just a story what I would their date scene would go


"Hey brat, we are going out today."

"Ah! Really, Miyaji-san?!"

"Yes, shut up and be ready! I will reach your campus in 5 minutes!"

"It will be fast because I'm a Rai..."

Miyaji hung up before Hayama could even finish his sentence. Hayama's eyes sparkles just like how they did during their match with Shuutoku at Winter Cup. The 'Raichu' hurriedly packed his stuff until he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Why are you in a great hurry, Kotarou?"

Hayama turned around. It was his two Uncrowned Friends, the Yaksha and the Goriki.

"Miyaji-san is inviting me out again, Reo-nee," said Hayama, his eyes still sparkling like stars as he faced his friends.

"I see, Kotarou. I hope you had a great time with him then," said Reo with a soft smile on his face.

While Hayama was packing his stuff, he then forgot again what to do during going out.

"Reo-nee, Ei-chan... Advice please~" said Kotarou with both palms pressed against each other in a form of apology.

"Again, Kotarou?! You know already that we don't know what other advice to give," said Reo.

"Ask from the flame-headed girl, can't you?" the Goriki then said.

"Oh! Great idea, Ei-chan! I'll just call Hono-chan for the advice then!"

Kotarou hurriedly took out his phone and called 'Hono-chan''s phone number. He then heard a click through the phone.

"Yes, Kotarou? What do you need?" a very kind of mature voice was heard from the phone.

"Hi, Hono-chan! What are you doing?"

"I'm shopping with the purple titan and the blond model. Why?"

"I need the 'go out' advice again, please~"

"What?! Why are you such a forgetful person, Kotarou! This is the fourth time, Kotarou!" the yell was hurting the three Uncrowned King's ears.

"Whatever! This is the last time I'm giving you! At the end of the day, just give a little surprise! Got that? That's all!"

"What? So little...can't you give more?"

"No and tell Eikichi he better be ready for tomorrow's revision! Bye!"

This 'Hono-chan' then hung up vigorously. The Raichu was kind of scared because of how angry she seemed. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He checked it and received a text from Miyaji. 'Hey brat! Where are you? I'm at the front of the gate now. Get your ass down here or I'll be dead cold.'

"Oh no! Miyaji-san had already arrived."

Hayama hurriedly took his bag and waved goodbye to his Uncrowned Friends. At the front gate, Miyaji was there waiting for Hayama with an angry face. How dare that Raichu let him freeze to the bone outside. It was winter.

"Miyaji-san! Sorry I'm late!" a cheery shout caught Miyaji's attention.

"What took you so long, moron?! Do you know how long I had waited?"

Miyaji's face looked really pale because of the cold. Hayama bowed in apology.

"Whatever! Anyway let's go!"

A smile appeared on Hayama's face. After that, he clung his arms onto Miyaji's left arm. They went to the Maji Burger to have lunch. It was a long queue but they managed to order. Hayama ordered two large hot teas which made the bill expensive. Miyaji was angry with him because he had to pay for them all. Hayama promised to pay him back.

The next stop is at the Amusement Park. Every ride had caught Hayama's attention and Hayama is willing to ride everything although Miyaji did not allow him to. At the haunted house, Miyaji's body was shaking in fear but he pretended to be brave so Hayama didn't find out about it. Unfortunately, the ghosts were too frightening that Miyaji had to scream while Hayama was laughing happily every time he saw the ghosts. For Hayama, the ghosts' makeup were funny for him. Miyaji really wanted to get out fast so he grabbed Hayama's hand and hurried to get out.

Then, they went to the arcade. They both played the "Dance" game. Hayama always win because he was fast.

"At least give me a chance, will ya?!" said Miyaji because he lost to Hayama 5 times in a row.

"Not a chance, Miyaji-san!" said Hayama cheerfully and gave Miyaji a peace sign.

At the end of the day, they were walking along the streets. Hayama clung onto Miyaji's arm. It was really a great day and Miyaji really knows how to make the day better although he didn't do anything.

"Today was great...thank you for bringing me out, Miyaji-san~" Hayama said it happily, flashing a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing but you still have to pay me back, okay?"

"Okay, I will remember."

Then, Hayama remembered 'Hono-chan' s advice. She said to give a little surprise. So, the little 'surprise' is a kiss. Hayama called Miyaji to look at him. When Miyaji turned to him, Hayama planted a small kiss on his lips.

Miyaji blushed until a flash of light with a click sound ruined the moment.

They both were surprised and see who was it. Turns out, it was Takao and Midorima who just got back from their date. Miyaji was angry and chased them both, leaving Hayama behind.

The next day, Hayama received a text from Takao. Takao sent him a photo of Hayama with Miyaji yesterday. Hayama then showed it to Reo.

"Reo-nee, look!"

"My~ isn't that lovely, Kotarou?"

"Where's Ei-chan, Reo-nee?"

"Ah, he has been asked to do four History Revisions from Maki-chan."

"So that's Ei-chan's punishment that Hono-chan mentioned. I'll show this to him later then."

At the same time at Miyaji's college, Miyaji was in a bad mood because of what Takao and Midorima did yesterday.

"As a punishment for what you two did yesterday, push up for 60 times!" said Miyaji angrily.

"What?!" both Takao and Midorima exclaimed in shock.

"NOW!"

"Yes, senpai!"

They both ended up doing the push ups.


End file.
